A different kind of story
by GoodGuyWriter
Summary: 4-5 months after the wedding Amy decides to finally get to know herself better... by meeting, what could be the love of her life.
1. Chapter 1 - fell for you

**Chapter 1**

**fell for you**

_But you didn't have to cut me off..._

Amy was just about to finish lunch when Shane came to the table. He sat down next to Amy. She stopped the music playing from her iPod. The last couple months were tough from that hellish wedding night where she stupidly confessed her love to Karma. Now almost five months from that night, Amy would sell her soul for a time machine to convince herself not to do that mistake. Every day all she could think about was Karma. She even made a sad playlist and she was listening to it almost every day. Shane knew all this because they have been really close after that incident you could say brother and sister kind of close.

"Hey, beautiful!" Shane was looking exceptionally well today. Amy noticed that.

"Hey Shane, you are looking good."

"I know, I look good every day if you didn't notice Amy."

"Shut up, but I mean you look really good today what is happening?"

"Nothing is happening Amy, I swear." Amy gave Shane the I know you are lying face and Shane gave up.

"All right I have a date."

"Do you mean right now?" Amy was surprised, she knew Shane, well almost a year now, she taught she knew everything about him, but did she really.

"No not right now you big dork" Shane gave her a friendly smile, and then he continued "later after school I have a date with a barista from that new coffee shop."

"You are unbelievable Shane, we were there yesterday and you have a date with him already? What happened with the sad Shane? I remember your telling me that after Pablo you are not dating for another year."

"I got over him."

"I wish it was that easy for me that it is for you Shane."

"Amy it is easy, go out meet people I know what I will tell you now will probably hurt you and your feelings, but I can't hold it any longer."

"Shane what are you talking about?" Amy was confused and had this strange feeling in her stomach; she didn't like the words that were coming out from Shane's mouth.

"Amy you know I like you and I would never hurt you, right?"

"I know that Shane, but why are you telling me this?"

"You need to move on, just like I moved on you need too. Go out, you still got that account from the dating site you tried months ago."

"Yeah, that is not happening Shane, you remember how embarrassing it was, the date with Jasmine I think she has a restraining order against me." Shane bursts into laughter, then his face came down to his chest.

"What is wrong, Shane?"

"Karma doesn't love you, and I know how hard is it to hear it from anybody especially from me because we are so close, but I want the best for you. In my opinion, Karma doesn't deserve you Amy, you two haven't spoken almost five months now and I can´t look at you like this, you are like a ghost all your happiness is gone, you no longer smile and I know about those nights where you cry yourself to sleep. Lauren told me, and I am glad she did, you can´t treat yourself like this Amy, please not for me, not for Karma, but for yourself get over her please." As he was speaking tears rolled down his face. Amy just listened and no matter how much did this hurt her he was right and she knew it. The truth hurts too much they even haven't spoken since the wedding night as she was recapping what happened the only thing she could think of was that one sentence; I love you too, Amy, more than anyone else on Earth. Just not like that. Amy's tears rolled down to her cheeks and when she realized that she almost started crying busted out of dining room and she hid herself in the women´s bathroom and started crying again.

"Shane?" Amy approached him slowly; she didn't want to scare him or anything like that not after she stormed from the canteen two hours ago.

"Uhm… Hi, Amy." Shane was glad that he was seeing her he got really concerned after that scene at the canteen. "Tom could you excuse me for a moment."

"Of course."

"Is he British? I love his accent is so sexy."

"Amy, you are gay do you remember?"

"Yeah, about that I am sorry if I am interrupting something. I just wanted to apologize for what happened back there I broke down I started to cry and then I realized that you were right. I am so sorry Shane, you we right all this time, but I wouldn't listen to you and…" Shane put his finger on her lips. "Shhh… It is okay, it was all my fault."

"No don't say that…"

"Amy if somebody should apologize it would be me, so I am sorry, but I want you to know somebody new. So go on the dating site, I promise it won´t be like the last time with Jasmine."

"All right Shane, what would I do without you." She gave him a big hug. She say goodbye, put her headphones on and walked home to the beautiful singing of Billie Joe Armstrong, she didn't know how this song got into her sad playlist, but she liked the meaning of it.

_You're out of sight but not out of mind_

I had a dream that I kissed your lips and it felt so true  
>Then I woke up as a nervous wreck and I fell for you….<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - girls just wanna have fun

**Chapter 2**

**girls just want to have fun**

Her body was touching mine, there was sweat everywhere and it was hot, wet and inappropriate, but I loved her and I loved the way we were having sex everything was just perfect. She knew all my sweet spots. We would start cuddling naked in the bed after we watched Doctor Who. She would kiss me on my neck and then she would go down to my breasts, then she would play with my boobs little bit. When I taught she was going all in, she would bring her sexy little mouth and our lips would touch and our tongues would dance together in perfect harmony. This was the perfect girl I taught it would be impossible for another girl to be better than Erica. When we finished something you could call Hot Steam Love or Sexual Healing, I have never taught this was our last time together. I went to put on a record and it started playing a familiar melody.

_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
>and girls they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have fun_

"Really, you know I hate this song"

"What? I thought this was your favorite song by Starfucker."

"Well it was, now I am afraid that it will be just a beautiful memory."

"Erica, what are you trying to say?" I was really confused, not just because the sex was mental it as pure heaven, but I think, why was it almost perfect.

"We need to stop doing this."

"Why, this was the best sex we have ever had!"

"I know, but that is not the problem…I…I am." Erica´s head fell down on her bare sweaty chest.

"What? Why would you be the problem?"

"Because we need to break up ASAP!" She broke down to cry right after she said that sentence.

"Can I ask why?" I hugged her and started to comfort her.

"Because I taught we were doing this for fun, but then I realized I started to have feeling for you and I told myself if that happens I would stop, so we need to break up, I will come to pick up my things." She started to cry even more, but I couldn't stop her, I knew her too well. When she said something that was it. At first I was really surprised, but then I started to think, we were doing this for over a year now, she practically lived here, but… and then I put two and three together or more like one and one together, she was cheating on me. I didn't say anything and three days later that was it she was gone forever… I guess girls just wanna have fun.

"Sooo a month later I am on this dating site and I have seen you so I taught I will message you and here we are."

"This is…"

"What gross, sad, disgusting, you name it."

"Love."

"What?" I really started to like this girl, we have been chatting only about half an hour, but it is like I have met her before.

"She chose not to hurt you so she hurt you… if that makes sense :)"

"Strangely it does. Can I have a question?"

"Sure…"

"How old are you? And, where are you from? "

"I am sixteen and that was a two part question."

"Yup :)"

"I am from Austin." How about you?"

"I am twenty years old and also from Austin."

"Haha look, didn't we meet somewhere."

"Yeah pretty funny, but why don't you have a profile picture?"

"Soo we are still doing the questions?"

"Yup"

"Because I don't want to show my face here, I might scare somebody."

"Stop, I think you are beautiful. And you really shouldn't talk about yourself like that!"

"All right I won´t, but why you don't have a picture."

"Because I like to meet people eye to eye, to see them as they are at that moment, I just like real life contact more than this internet stuff."

"Yeah, I can relate."

"Soo, since I have told you my story what is yours?"

"That is a really long story, I think it would fill up at least eight episodes of some TV Show :D haha"

"Tell me and I will make it happen, but seriously…"

"All right, it all started when my best friend…"


	3. Chapter 3 - the blue ribbon

**the blue ribbon**

The next morning Shane came to visit. "So, did you get lucky? And, I am not talking about the song."

"No…. yes, well there is this girl."

"Uhh… what girl?"

"Her name is Amanda and we have been chatting the whole night, so she knows about Karma."

"And?" Shane wanted to know everything, and he was not afraid to anything just like Vastha.

"And… she is awesome and funny and I think she is beautiful. I think I start to feel some sort of a connection or something. And, her girlfriend dumped her a month ago I think."

"Poor thing, but why do you think she is beautiful, didn't you see her picture or something?"

"No, she is the "face to face" type." Amy gestured the exclamation marks. Then, she told Shane that she is going to the bathroom to clean her teeth. She was about to do it earlier, but Shane came so she has been stuck talking to him since. She went to the bathroom.

Shane grabbed her phone, he just couldn't resist the urge…. He saw the conversation they had that night. He got an idea he quickly opened messages and started typing. Amy was leaving the bathroom when she saw Shane holding her phone. "Shane what the fuck are you doing?" She was surprised and angry. "Amy, just please don't kill me when you read this." He handed her the phone. "I texted her."

"For fucks sake Shane, what did you write?" Amy was really angry, she started imagining how she has a voodoo doll that looks like Shane and she is slowly putting needles in it.

"You have the phone, read it."

"Hi, hope I am not interrupting :/"

"No you are not :) Soo what do you want? :)"

"I was thinking, you seem like a cool person…"

"Well thank you… :)"

"Soo I want to go out with you, not like on a date or something, but just like friends, I kind of need a friend right now :/"

"You are such a dork and, I think I need a friend too. I am in when and where?"

"Do you have time today at seven at Tiffany´s?"

"Yeah, but can we go somewhere else that was where me and my GF were going all the time."

"No problem, what about that new coffee shop that opened recently?"

"Okay, I need to go, but how will I know who are you?"

"I will write you what will I be wearing and you will write it too before we go, ok?"

"Okay, bye Amy, see you soon."

"Shane I swear I am going to kill you, I need to call it of…"

"No Shane grabbed her phone, what you need is to get out of here and meet new people!"

"You know I am not good with people!"

"But this is different, she likes you and you like her too, I can tell."

"Not this shit again Shane, you said that about Karma too, and where are we now? In a town called Shitville!"

"But, you are still going right?"

"Shane I swear…" She almost put up her fists and she really considered punching Shane for a while, but then she calmed down and started thinking, he was right and it was only a friendly coffee what could possibly go wrong? She asked herself. "Give me the phone, now!"

"Okay, but you will go right?"

"Yes, but it is only a friendly coffee so don't be so excited and for fucks sake, stop smiling and help me choose what to wear!"

One hour later…

"Really Amy you can´t decide what to wear?"

"Shut up Shane, what about this?" Amy came out of the closet, not like the first time, this time it was literal. She literary came out of the closet. She was wearing this beautiful blue dress. It was the perfect combination of slutty, sexy and classy. Shane didn't notice his mouth was open the whole time the only thing that came into his mind was WOW.

"Soooo…. how is it?"

"Amy…I…don't…you are beautiful, you are really beautiful, but this is just a friendly coffee, not a date, you might save it for later." And he started smiling and winked at Amy.

"Stop, like you said it is just a friendly coffee nothing else, so I think I got the perfect thing."

"What it is?"

"Wait and you will see!"

"All right."

Minutes later Amy came out again this time wearing black yoga pants, a white H&M T-shirt and on top of that was a black sweater with a cute puppy on the front.

"This is my final dress, we have an hour before we will meet."

"Ok this is good, not perfect, but good I think she will like it and you got an hour, go get ready I will chat with your mom and wait for you in the car." Shane smiled at Amy, then she got undressed and she went to the bathroom. After half an hour Amy came out from the bathroom, she did her makeup, she was still getting used to it, before the whole faking thing with Karma she was almost never using makeup, but since they were popular, she had to do it; she was doing it for Karma. Later she realized how good is she looking with make up on and now she doesn't mind it.

"So this is it my first coffee with a lesbian." A slight pause was following the words that came from Amy´s mouth. "That sounded weird."

"Weird, but true. So where am I driving you?" They were getting into Shane´s car.

"To that new coffee shop, I can´t remember what is the name of it?"

"Do you mean the Blue Ribbon?"

"Yeah, what a strange name for a coffee shop though."

"Yes, it is a strange name." As they moved, Amy started thinking, it was a big mess in her head. She was thinking about Amanda and Karma and the whole thing that happened, it happened so fast. She did sleep with Liam so, there was that. She wanted to pretend that it never happened, she had this conversation with Liam in the library. It was something like this:

"So what, we just pretend it never happened?" Liam said this to Amy, he had much more questions on his mind, but this one was the most important because he doesn't want to lie or have secrets in front of Karma, he wants to tell her that he slept with her best friend/girlfriend. It is really confusing ,but he loves her he really does.

"What happened?" and Amy just wanted to get things back together, back to normal, but deep down she knew that it will never be the same, regardless telling her about the night she lost her virginity with Liam. "See how easy that was?!" She was nervous, so she was replaying the last four months, she did that sometimes to calm down. She was really confused and scared, but also curious, excited to meet Amanda, she was really a cool girl, she went through some similar stuff that Amy did. She was feeling good for the first time in almost four months. Her thoughts were interrupted by Shane.

"Here we are, the Blue Ribbon. Do you want me to come with you or…"

"No thanks Shane, really thanks at first I was mad at you for doing this, but now I am glad, I would have never done anything like this."

"That is what friends are for now go, you need to see your girl…"

"Shit!" Amy remembered, she forgot to text Amanda what will she be wearing, and she forgot her phone home.

"What?" Shane just sat there and didn't understand a thing.

"I forgot to tell her what I will look like…"

"Really, what about the sweater, she will now you are a lesbian as soon as she looks at you and sees that puppy."

"How would she probably know?"

"It is called Gaydar, it is like a radar, but for gay people."

"Yeah, still I don´t understand."

"Amy gosh, I will explain it to you later, now is not the time…"

"Ok, let´s say this "Gaydar" works, but I don't know what am I remember genius. I am confused I don't know if I am a lesbian or a bisexual or karmysexual or whatever sexual is left."

"And this is why Amanda is going to like you, you are sweet, cute and funny and dorky."

"Do you really think that?"

"Amy… of course and if not, she is missing out on something great and wonderful. Now go you will do great." Shane gave Amy a big friendly smile it was her starter, every time he smiled like that Amy thought she could do anything in the world and no one will stop her. She closed the car door and she slowly walked in front of the entrance door of the Blue Ribbon. She pushed the door and walked in... .


	4. Chapter 4 - a dorky girl

**Guys I tried some new things, mostly that thing with Amanda where you will be with her thoughts in her head basically, there is little dialog and thanks for support. **

**a dorky girl**

I was walking down the street to the place we were about to meet. I really like to walk, it gives you time to think and be free... So anyways, I came to this grey wall, it had The Blue Ribbon written on it with blue. I think I am in the right place. I found the entrance. I stopped for a second when I grabbed the handle, I had this feeling in my stomach, but then I realized how stupid I am… dumb Amanda, you are here ten minutes early, no way she is going to be here. I walked in and I was stunned, wow this wasn't what I expected. The first thing I saw was the big flat screen TV in the corner of the room. Then I looked little bit to the right and I saw, what I think was a small stage where were some guitars a drum set and a microphone. To the left I saw couple of people sitting and enjoying their late coffee or drink. Then I saw the best thing ever, bar and behind the bar it had blackboards on the wall with all of the beverages that they sell here. I sat on the bar stool and almost immediately the bartender spoke to me.

"First time here, huh?" The first thing I noticed, he had this gorgeous haircut I think they call it a messy pompadour or something like that, he was sweet though I can imagine girls flirting with him all the time, hell if I wasn't a lesbian I would jump him right here. Only two men would turn me straight Johny Depp or Justin Timberlake, but back to the story… I know you are hungry for more…

"Yeah, how did you know?" I was surprised, pleasantly surprised .

"The look."

"I don't understand."

"The look you have on the face, most of the guests have that face when they first visit. This place is just awesome I mean the lights hanging from the ceiling and shedding light to the most important stuff."

"What is that stuff?" I was curious, don't judge me, it was my first time here I had questions.

"The first thing you notice when you walk in is the big TV right in front of you, but the light is lighting the stage for performers, the second thing is this." He pointed at the bar and the blackboards on the wall. "You need customers to see the menu and what they are ordering and the last thing is the middle of the shop."

"But why the middle of the shop, why not the tables in front of the big window, you can see the whole street through that window, or the other tables lined next to the wall opposite the bar? Why in the middle?"

"Because, when a band plays or there is a karaoke night some of the tables are moved and you can dance in the middle so it needs to be well lit. And we have this muted light where everybody is sitting to give you some privacy." I needed to get to a table before Amy comes, I forgot all about the time… shit… she will be here any minute. "Thanks for the introduction…"

"John, my name is John if you like it here we could grab some coffee sometime, if you want to…"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I will pass, you know I am waiting on my date… with a girl, but that lonely girl that is writing to her notebook has all eyes for you. You should try with her. Now if you don't mind I will find a table." I left him speechless and I left his cute face and messy hair and his beautiful brown eyes, gosh Amanda stop thinking about John, you are here because of Amy and stop freaking out it is only a friendly coffee nothing else not a date or anything. I sat right next to the big window. Then I remembered I didn't text her what I will be wearing. I picked up my phone from my pocket and started writing.

"Hi Amy, I am so sorry I forgot to tell you what I will be wearing, I am wearing black jeans, boots and a Doctor Who t-shirt, sorry about that I didn't realize I was wearing it… and a jacket. What will you wear?" and send. It was ten minutes ago I sent her the message, why didn't she reply, how will I know it is her when she walks through that door? So many questions, but then something happened. The band started playing and when I was watching them perform I realized there is a big blue ribbon behind them on the wall. All the walls were painted grey, but this one had a giant blue ribbon painted on itself. Am I that blind really… then I realized I didn't have my glasses on. Jesus I am so dumb this "thing" is going to be a disaster. Then when the band started playing and I realized what was behind them the doorbell rang. I looked over and there she was. I think I fell in love oh my god, she was beautiful, this girl… her hair was blonde, her eyes were big and green, she was really cute and her smile, OMG I think I need a pair of new panties. She was wearing this puppy sweater or hoodie or whatever and black yoga pants, and she still looked hot, compared to me. I mean I am 20 years old girl and I am hot let´s face it. I hope that is Amy, but then something happened in my mind what if she doesn't like me? What if she will be funny and I am not? What if… so many questions, but I had to do it… As I was walking towards her I noticed something strange, I looked through the window and I saw what I think was a glimpse of redhair more like reddish- brownish hair disappearing into the dark. Strange I taught, but back to Amy I went to introduce myself to her and it went down something like this…

"Hi I am Amanda, nice to see you. You must by Amy?"

"Hi, yeah I am Amy sorry I forgot to text you what I will be…" I didn't even let her finish her sentence I just hugged her. I mean what the fuck brain, you had one job one job and you fucked it up, now she thinks I am a complete psychopath and she is going to judge me and she smells really nice OMG she hugged me back. Is it possible I have a crush on a sixteen years old girl, I mean she looks at least twenty-two to me, this is not happening. "…wearing, I forgot my mobile home and do you hug strangers all the time?"

"No, only if they are as beautiful as you are." I tried to smile, but not look like a creep and I think I didn't work, she gave me look, oh my god I need to calm myself down. "Would you excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Sure…" She was so sweet. Anyways I ran to the bathroom and I tried to calm myself down but nothing helped, and then I looked into the mirror. This gorgeous girl is here, because she wanted us to meet, she wanted to meet me this is not about me, this is about her I think she is more afraid than I am. I had many dates with lesbians, but this is her first one. She doesn't even know if she is a lesbian, she is just on the start of her journey to find herself so I need to stop being so selfish. This is not about me, this is about her. Get back there Amanda and be the most awesome lesbian you could be. I didn't realize that practically I shouted that last sentence and I dint notice Amy standing there in the bathroom having a little smile on her face. When I looked at her and said "What? This is my motivational speech!" she started laughing her ass of. Way to start a night Amanda, bravo. "That was cute, you are cute. I taught you left through the window or something like that so I came here to check if everything is fine." She was still laughing when she said that.

"Can we just forget the first 15 minutes happened?"

"I think we can do that Amanda."

I really like her… she is awesome. I agree with you brain. Just focus, don't fuck up and remember it is all about her not you!


End file.
